


Love, Dad

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Louis wonders why his father sent playing cards
Kudos: 1





	Love, Dad

“ _What?”_ 12-year-old Louis thought to himself as he pulled a small, dingy white box that was hiding in the bottom of his suitcase. He tilted his head to the side as he examined it. There was no text or pictures on the outside. He shook it slightly. It didn’t make much noise nor was it that heavy. He wasn’t sure where it came from; he knows for sure he didn’t pack it.

He lifted the flap on the top of the box and let the contents spill unto his desk.

_“Cards?”_

He picked some up and observed them. They were playing cards. To be more specific, his dad’s playing cards.

His face scrunched up in confusion. His dad snuck his playing cards into his suitcase? What for? What could he possibly use these for?

He thought for a moment.

Was this some kind of joke? Some kind of taunt? His parents didn’t allow him to take any of his toys to Ericson’s... So, what? Instead his dad sent him some dumb playing cards? Did he send him the cards to rub the fact that they shipped him off to this stupid school further in his face?

Louis huffed in annoyance as he quickly gathered the cards and forcefully shoved them into their box, the action causing the side to tear. He threw them into a drawer, and turned away from his desk not wanting to look at them again.

He huffed as he crossed his arms in annoyance. “Like giving me some stupid cards would make up for them sending me here.” He growled, but he was soon interrupted by headmaster’s voice that rang out over the PA system.

**Attention students!**

, **Please report to the auditorium for first day orientation. Thank you.**

“Ugh, whatever.” Louis mumbled to himself has he stomped out of the room and closed the door with a particularly forceful slam.

However, when he had dumped the cards onto his desk, he failed to notice a small, folded up note that fell out with them and silently fell onto the floor. A small note that would soon change his perspective on the cards once he has taken the time to read it.

𝐻𝑒𝓎 𝓈𝑜𝓃, 𝐼 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓈𝑒 𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓈. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝒶𝒸𝓉𝓊𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓊𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝑔𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒹𝒻𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇. 𝐻𝑒’𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝓉𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝑜 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓎. 𝐼 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝒶𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝑒𝒶𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝑜 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓎 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓌𝒶𝓇, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓇𝑒 𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝒸𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓋𝑒. 𝐼’𝓂 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝒶𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓊𝓅 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝐼 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓌𝑒 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃’𝓉 𝑒𝓍𝒶𝒸𝓉𝓁𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝑒𝒻𝓉, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓅𝒾𝓉𝑒 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉’𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓅𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒹, 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝓅 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹. 𝒲𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝑜𝑜𝓃, 𝑜𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓎𝑒𝓉, 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒, 𝒟𝒶𝒹


End file.
